The Making of a Dalish Hunter
by Resoan
Summary: Finally gaining some time to herself, Aeferiel decides to practice her archery. Lo and behold, someone is already there practicing. Set after Awakening. Nathaniel/F!Mahariel. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after Awakening, and contains a few spoilers, just for a warning. This will probably have one more part to it. Pronunciation Key: Aeferiel [ay-FAIR-ee-el]

Sadly, I do not own Dragon Age; I merely own the F!Dalish Elf present in this fic.

This has not been beta-read. Any and all mistakes are my own, and I apologize ahead of time for them.

Please review once you finish! All messages and reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Vigil's Keep had remained quiet ever since The Mother had been silenced, the Commander of the Grey no less busy as a result unfortunately. The Dalish elf had hoped to seek out her clan and reconnect with her people, but it seemed the Grey Wardens were not quite finished with all of the necessary proxy work in Ferelden she was forced to endure. Some of her recruits offered to assist, but between Anders' constant distractions and Oghren's inability to work while not inebriated, Aeferiel soon discovered that she was far better off writing the missives and negotiating with the neighboring Arls and Arlessas herself.

"My Lady, Bann Eddelbrek wishes an audience with you," Captain Garevel informed her, the knight leaning slightly into the doorway of her bedchambers. He had assumed most of the Seneschal's duties when Varel had passed away during the siege at the Keep a mere few months ago. _Perhaps 'tis time I find a new Seneschal; surely Garevel has soldiers to train and men to keep in line_, Aeferiel made a mental note before nodding absently at the man in question.

"Inform him I will meet him in the Hall shortly," Aeferiel murmured quietly, the elf long ago discarding her distaste of so many human compatriots in the Keep. Velanna was a pleasant reprieve on most days, assuming Aeferiel had finished her duties; however, even the other elf's sharp tongue sometimes grated on the Commander's nerves. They both were strong, independent elves, and neither wished to be surpassed in skill or in influence. Sadly, Velanna oftentimes allowed her own arrogance to overshadow her loyalty. Aeferiel knew better, of course, but on those days she couldn't help but avoid the other elf at all costs.

"Bann Eddelbrek," Aeferiel had finally emerged from her chamber, the elder human bowing at the waist respectfully before meeting her gaze evenly. "To what do I owe this abrupt visit?" Aeferiel had cut to the chase as she was prone to, her arms crossed expectantly over her chest as she awaited her reply.

"My Lady, I wanted to inform you of the many strides we have made while recovering the farmland that had been taken by the darkspawn. Many of the people from Amaranthine have volunteered to work the fields for the harvest, since precious few of the farmers remain," Eddelbrek finished, Aeferiel hardly able to contain a twitch in her red eyebrow.

"Of course, Bann Eddelbrek. Should you require any more assistance, you know where to look," Aeferiel dismissed the man with as she turned on her heel and returned to her room. She had been cooped inside far too long, and would relish the opportunity to practice with her bow. Eddelbrek was gone when Aeferiel returned, the light Dalish armor adorning her body and her Heartwood bow, handcrafted by Wade himself, resting easily in her hand.

The sun was warm on her pale skin, the elf breathing in deeply before blowing out in what sounded like a sigh. The courtyard of the Keep was alive with the milling of people and bargaining of the merchants, Herren and Wade quite audibly arguing over the improvement of armor. Voldrik and Dwarkin added to the noise in the marketplace with their own arguing, Aeferiel rolling her eyes before swiftly disappearing into the side yard where she and the Wardens had since added a practice yard for archers.

Lifting an eyebrow delicately, Aeferiel paused when she noticed she had not been the only person to decide to use the archery yard. Nathaniel Howe remained poised at the outskirts, his bow and arms taut before he released an arrow that hit near the center of his target. _Not terrible, for a shem_, Aeferiel observed Nathaniel draw another arrow from his quiver, a small bead of a sweat forming at his brow. Purple eyes narrowed as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, Nathaniel's stance and inaccuracies nearly prompting Aeferiel to aid him with his archery.

Nathaniel was one of the few comrades she had no trouble understanding or liking, his taciturn nature and sharp wit easily earning him her respect within the first few hours of his Joining. She had technically killed his father, but it hadn't truly been anything personal. Her companions during the Blight had not neglected to remind her of the evils Rendon Howe had performed, and his death had simply been an outcome of 'saving' Anora.

Spending too much time in her own thoughts, Aeferiel was interrupted by the very human she had been observing, Nathaniel's eyebrow lifted. "Commander? Is there something you wanted?" he asked benignly, his eyes falling to her side where her bow resided.

"I had thought to practice since it appears I seldom have the time for it," Aeferiel answered easily, taking a few strides closer before returning his gaze. "I could not help but notice your...lack of accuracy," Aeferiel attempted not to sound patronizing, her statement obviously rubbing Nathaniel the wrong way. "Not to say your skills are unsatisfactory, but next to a Dalish, your skills pale quite visibly," Aeferiel did not sound conceited, and to demonstrate her point, notched an arrow before releasing it and hitting the target dead center.

"What are you proposing, exactly?" Nathaniel clearly wanted to argue his skills with Aeferiel, but instead chose to amuse his Commander, if nothing else.

Her lips twitched into a small smile before she released another arrow, this one splitting the previous one in two. "Had you the desire, I might offer a Dalish's training with a bow," Aeferiel answered smoothly, her arms lowering as she targeted a questioning look at her human companion.

"Oh?" Nathaniel sounded almost petulant, his muscular arms crossing his chest. "And just why would you impart this knowledge to me, a human? I shudder to think what your Keeper would say," Nathaniel's tone betrayed his amusement, Aeferiel's eyes hardening as she resisted the scowl that threatened her features.

"I would not have offered had I not meant it, Nathaniel, but if you think yourself too skilled already then do indeed forget I mentioned it at all," Aeferiel was too accustomed to a human's underhanded degradation, though regretted the biting words once they left her lips.

Aeferiel tried earnestly not to glance at Nathaniel as he reacted, Nathaniel finally speaking and allaying her anxiety. "I would be honored to learn such a skill, Commander," Nathaniel's tone was respectful, but the slight irritation in his eyes conveyed just how much he disliked submitting to another.

Swallowing back any apology readying itself on her lips, Aeferiel carefully placed her bow into the dry dirt, a small incline of her head indicating that Nathaniel should take his natural stance. Eyes probing over his upper torso, Aeferiel repressed the womanish blush that threatened her cheeks and instead scowled, her fingertips lifting Nathaniel's elbow minutely. "Quiet your thoughts; listen instead to the footsteps, murmurings, breaths of those around you. Accustom yourself to the noise; now, close your eyes," Aeferiel's expectant look was enough for Nathaniel to see that she was by no means jesting.

"In my clan, an Apprentice Hunter is not permitted to hunt for his game until he is able to hit the target perfectly, consistently, without the use of his eyes. Trapping prey, tracking an animal, rarely uses sight, so we must be in tune with all of our senses in order to fully understand what it means to be a Dalish Hunter," Aeferiel continued quietly, her eyes lifting to view Nathaniel's wrinkled brow. He was concentrating, that much was obvious; "However, the other aspect to Dalish Hunting, is to be firm and steady. To be ready for anything will ensure that we Dalish are not found, lest we wish to be," Aeferiel struck Nathaniel's chest with the flat of her palm, the other archer swaying on his feet though regaining his balance moments later. "If you wish to stop, speak plainly," Aeferiel had seen Nathaniel's look many times upon her own countenance, the irritation and outright incredulity written in the lines of his face.

Not receiving an answer, Aeferiel stepped around Nathaniel and retrieved her bow, her head held high as she continued to walk away from the archery yard. "Wait," Nathaniel's hand grasped her upper arm, the Dalish hesitating. "I appreciate what you were trying to accomplish, Commander. Perhaps we could continue another day?" Nathaniel requested, Aeferiel twisting out of his grip and looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"If you wish it," Aeferiel turned on her heel, red hair swaying with her steps as she disappeared from Nathaniel's view into the Keep's courtyard.

"Perhaps I wish it more than I should," Nathaniel couldn't stifle the smile that appeared briefly on his lips, his dark eyes trained on the ground where Aeferiel had disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel/F!Mahariel: Part Two

Check first part for Spoiler Warnings and disclaimer.

Pronunciation Key: Aeferiel [ay-FAIR-ee-el], Da'len means Child

I would like to dedicate this second and final part to Fluid Consciousness, whose review spurred me to completion. At any rate, I hope you enjoy the ending, and please review!

* * *

Aeferiel had not truly expected Nathaniel to inquire further concerning the Dalish hunter training; however, she found herself pleasantly surprised when he brought it up the following day while they and the rest of their companions were eating breakfast. It had caught her off guard, a hand poised mid-air just as she was to take a sip of water. More than a few pairs of eyes lifted when Nathaniel spoke, Aeferiel setting the goblet down before addressing the question, and quite brusquely at that. A shadow of a smile shifted on his features, the rogue finally looking down to his plate once the issue had been resolved, and Aeferiel had promised to meet him again in the archery field later that afternoon.

The fact that this had not been a one-time occurrence was not lost on Sigrun and Anders, the two exchanging lifted eyebrows and silent giggles. Wiping her lips with a handkerchief, Aeferiel aimed a hard kick at Anders' shin under the table, the mage swearing quite audibly before directing his curses at Oghren, the poor victim of circumstance sitting at Aeferiel's side. Excusing herself, Aeferiel finally allowed her smirk to manifest as she left the table, Anders' and Oghren's fighting still echoing in her ears as she neared the throne room of Vigil's Keep.

The afternoon proceeded as planned, the two hardly saying a single word to the other as the training persisted. The training exercises advanced and continued for nearly two fortnights, the two so accustomed that it seemed strange the first time Aeferiel had to go away to Denerim per the Queen's request. Nathaniel offered to accompany her, but Aeferiel had been adamant that 'someone of moderate intelligence' remain at the Keep while she was away.

As it was, however, Aeferiel had since received notice that a clan of Dalish requested her presence near the Korcari Wilds, the land given to the elves after the Blight had been quelled. It was a strange note, and Aeferiel was slightly suspicious; had it truly been urgent, she assumed it would have been more hastily written, perhaps even torn...

Her people were not inclined to send invitations to anyone without a substantial reason; on the other hand, she had not returned to her clan since her recruitment into the Grey Wardens, and it would be refreshing to see old faces once again. Finally deciding upon a course of action, Aeferiel packed lightly, the Commander informing her comrades of her travels and extending the invitation to the precious few Wardens she had recruited herself. Predictably, Velanna was the first to volunteer, Nathaniel and Sigrun not far after the mage's insistent reply.

* * *

"It has been far too long, Da'len," Marethari appeared as the four entered the Dalish camp, Aeferiel unable to stifle her relieved smile.

"Indeed," Aeferiel was swept into an embrace, the elder releasing her moments later. "I admit, I am curious as to your letter," Aeferiel began, realizing that her companions were awkwardly waiting to be introduced and instructed as to what they should be doing. "Apologies. This is Velanna, Nathaniel, and Sigrun," Aeferiel indicated each member of her party with a slight incline of her head, the Keeper's lips pursing. "I need to speak with Marethari. Keep yourselves occupied," Aeferiel instructed. _And out of trouble_, she quietly added, thanking the Creators Anders or Oghren had not been particularly eager to visit as well.

"You are preoccupied, Da'len," Marethari stated rather than asked, her eyebrow slightly raised in a questioning manner.

"Perhaps. It isn't as though I have no responsibilities," Aeferiel murmured a reply, the answer satisfying Marethari for the time being. "Though I admit I am curious as to why you requested my presence here, though it is a pleasant reprieve," Aeferiel continued, her violet eyes meeting Marethari's.

"I am certain it is no menial task you are occupied with, Da'len," Marethari began, the Keeper pausing once before continuing. "Your companions are a strange lot," Marethari then gestured to the others, the Keeper not quite ready to divulge her reasoning for asking Aeferiel back to the clan.

"I suppose," Aeferiel's lips morphed into a half smile, her head shaking once. "Let me assure you, they are well worth their title of Grey Wardens, however," Aeferiel affirmed.

"I have little doubt they are skilled, Da'len," Marethari's tone was charged with an emotion Aeferiel could little decipher, the Commander unnerved by the sudden change in the air. "We will speak later, Da'len. I am certain Ashalle and those of the rest of our clan would very much like time with you as well," Marethari veritably shooed her away, Aeferiel very much confused but merely acquiescing to the Keeper's request.

* * *

"You are certain of this, are you?" Marethari's voice was easily recognized, her tone disapproving but not unkind. "You do realize, of course, the implications of asking this; you would otherwise not have sent the letter you did," Marethari paused, the other at her side tensing.

"You disapprove?" he finally spoke, Marethari releasing a small sigh.

"It is far more complicated than my own view on the matter, Grey Warden. It is less of a pressing matter considering Grey Wardens rarely are able to have children together, but I fear others of the clan will not be as forgiving of an action as I," Marethari frowned, her eyes roving from Nathaniel's form before scanning the horizon. "Nightfall will soon be upon us, Grey Warden. We have prepared two aravels for you; I recommend you rest for the time being," Marethari finished, Nathaniel inclining his head once before traipsing away, the Keeper's eyes following his steps.

* * *

Ashalle had practically squeezed the very life from Aeferiel's form when she had appeared, the former practically demanding a word-for-word reenactment of how Aeferiel had saved Ferelden from the Blight. It had taken Aeferiel far more time than she had previously hoped, but after some finagling and divulging of gruesome and blood-filled stories, Ashalle had lessened her grip and Aeferiel had politely slipped away to better speak to the Hahren, Merrill, and many others who had since shown an inclination to speak with her.

Darkness fell swiftly over the Dalish settlement, Aeferiel allowing a small smile onto her lips when she viewed Velanna speaking with Merrill, a fellow mage, and Sigrun had taken to the Hahren, consistently asking him for stories of the Dalish which she quickly devoured. Dinner had consisted of little more than roast rabbit, water, and some fresh mushrooms, though Aeferiel could little remember a better feast, even from her time spent in the palace at Denerim.

As it was, however, Aeferiel wandered the settlement, the fire pit unattended but smoldering amidst the few coals still hot. Most of the elves had already retreated to their appropriate aravels, most accustomed to waking in the early morn in order to hunt for breakfast.

The night was cloudless, a sliver of the moon high in the sky. Aeferiel had defected from her armor for more comfortable breeches and a tunic, a cloak thrown about her shoulders. It billowed in the wind, Aeferiel shivering despite herself as she approached the firepit. Crickets chirped and owls hooted, the familiar sounds of the forest a welcoming distraction to the Warden Commander.

Losing herself to her thoughts, Aeferiel was nearly startled when she noticed Nathaniel eying her strangely, her eyes meeting his briefly before looking back down to the cinders and burnt logs. "It is late for you to be yet awake, Nathaniel," Aeferiel spoke quietly, the prod for the fire in her hand and shifting the still-burning remains in the pit.

Ignoring her halfhearted reprimand, Nathaniel continued to approach, the rogue taking a seat opposite his Commander. "I could say the same of you, Commander," he replied simply, his witticism not lost on Aeferiel who tactfully ignored her own words being thrown back at her.

"Was there something you desired?" Aeferiel asked moments later, fingertips pulling her cloak closer to her shoulders.

"Perhaps," he answered a bit enigmatically, Aeferiel dropping the prod to the ground at her side before sighing and looking up into the sky.

"It is...strange. I have not been among my people in so long, yet I nearly feel as though I were an outsider," Aeferiel murmured, her eyes betraying her nostalgia.

"You have been away from here for nearly two years," Nathaniel pointed out rather aptly, Aeferiel nearly smiling.

"That I have, yet I still recall clearly all the memories. All of the instances I failed to capture my prey, my master's rebukes, the satisfaction of the kill...but more than anything, I suppose, I remember Tamlen. Did I never mention him to you?" Aeferiel than directed a look at Nathaniel, the other quite surprised by the action.

"You haven't. Was he your friend?" Nathaniel inquired in what might have sounded like a jealous tone, though it was lost on Aeferiel.

"He was, and he was not. He was my partner; we hunted together. We also grew up together," Aeferiel smiled again, a gesture which Nathaniel did not see often and relished in at the moment. "He was good; he did not deserve his fate," Aeferiel continued, her lips tugged into an uncharacteristic frown. "He...were it not for him, for his one moment of stupidity, I would not be a Grey Warden, and he would not be dead," Aeferiel continued, her tone dark and sorrowful.

Nathaniel felt compelled to comfort her, but froze where he sat, his dark eyes observing her clenched fist and tightened jaw. Sighing, she released both gestures of frustration; "He was also, in some aspects, my prospective lover," Aeferiel admitted a bit sheepishly, Nathaniel not certain whether to be more envious or more intrigued. Certainly hearing such emotional ties in the past meant she trusted him to some degree, yes?

"He never told me of his feelings; though, when we had both been declared hunters, we were given out first hunt. While pursuing the beast, he stopped me. He uttered no words, but I soon found myself...embraced and shut up in a rather unconventional manner," Aeferiel seemed to realize just to whom she was revealing such personal memories, and blanched. "I apologize. Such memories, and personal ones at that, must bore you," Aeferiel stood, the elf swallowing once before inclining her head in Nathaniel's direction before retreating to her own aravel. Sigrun was snoring soundly, Velanna curled on her own cot in a soundless slumber.

Aeferiel had not taken the time to notice, but her heart had quickened its pace and her cheeks felt as though they were on fire. Damning her own weakness and inappropriate behavior, Aeferiel attempted at sleep, the Dalish only finding slumber in fitful pieces filled with darkspawn murmuring.

* * *

"You do not look well, Da'len," Marethari's face was grim, Aeferiel hardly sleeping the previous night and unsurprised at the Keeper's diagnosis.

"I am afraid I have little time left to remain here, Marethari," Aeferiel bypassed the statement altogether, the other Grey Wardens flanking her. "I thank you for the hospitality you have shown me and my companions, Marethari, but the morning has nearly passed and we must be on our way," Aeferiel inclined her head once before walking away, the Keeper catching Nathaniel's arm before he wandering too far from her grasp.

"If you wish to tell her, Grey Warden, do not tarry. She will have already decided by the time you relay the news to her," Marethari cautioned him, Nathaniel nodding once before being released.

* * *

The trip back to the Keep had been longer than anticipated, bandits on the road and a rather insistent maleficar hindering their progress quite successfully. Nevertheless, Aeferiel had arrived at the Keep a mere three days behind what she had intended, her mere appearance enough to frighten most at the Keep before they were unlucky enough to speak with her.

A great stack of papers were the only ones brave enough to welcome the Commander back to the Vigil, her scowl upon seeing the great, white mass on her desk not lost upon her companions who promptly excused themselves from her company.

It came as little surprise to those at the Keep that the Commander remained in her office for the entirety of the day, the elf nearly falling asleep in a sitting position many times.

The next day brought the sun out on the Keep, the day windy and beckoning the Commander to come out and play as she so desperately wished. After successfully whittling the stack to half its original size and gaining a headache in the process, Aeferiel decided perhaps a short break in the archery field would do her wonders.

Smiling rather gleefully, Aeferiel donned her armor and quickly strode to the courtyard, her expression earning more than a few glances. The field was empty when she arrived, the elf taking her stance before mechanically notching her bow and releasing moments later. This continued for a long while, sweat appearing on her brow and the sound of footsteps disappearing amidst the many voices in the courtyard and the banging of soldiers sparring to improve their skills.

Wiping her brow clear of sweat, Aeferiel looked up in time to see Nathaniel at the outskirts of the field, his face set in a determined look as he approached more purposefully. "Nathaniel...?" Aeferiel was curious, morbidly at that, but did not move from her spot. "Can I help you?" she asked, her tone amused as Nathaniel stood a mere few inches away, his eyes impossibly dark and staring at her unflinchingly.

Not receiving a verbal answer, Aeferiel felt a strong and steady arm round her torso before lips found their way onto hers. The sensation was warm and pleasant, Aeferiel freezing for a moment before dropping her bow and rounding her arms around his neck. They parted moments later, her lips quirked to the side in a small smirk.

"Damn mage!" Oghren groused from around the corner as they leaned forward for another kiss, the dwarf handing a golden sovereign to Anders who was grinning at his side.

"I'm never wrong, Oghren. You should have figured that out by now," Anders announced, taking the sovereign.

"Did you hear something?" Nathaniel asked, his forehead resting against Aeferiel's comfortably.

"Perhaps," Aeferiel smiled wickedly before chuckling, her eyes just noticing Anders and Oghren retreating from the scene. "It's nothing we should worry about now, I think," Aeferiel replied seriously, releasing a breath. "I wasn't aware you thought that to be part of your training," Aeferiel than mentioned impishly, Nathaniel's lips mirroring the image.

"Do I pass?" Nathaniel then asked, laughter ready to bubble up through his lips.

"I require more practice to decide satisfactorily," Aeferiel grinned, the elf wriggling out of his grasp and picking up her bow before hurrying towards the Keep, Nathaniel's laughter the only thing alerting her that he was indeed running after her.


End file.
